


I Am Really Whipped Aren't I?

by auggybui



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auggybui/pseuds/auggybui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a weakness to stray kittens that coincidentally have the same color eyes as his grease monkey boyfriend. And what can he say Dean has a softspot for brown haired blue eyed Castiels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Really Whipped Aren't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Stray kitten domestic fluff what else do you need?

“Shut up Sammy!-Bitch…. Holy shit dude I am really whipped aren’t I ?”  
2 Days before…..  
It started when Dean took on some extra hours at the auto shop, Dean had been planning a week long road trip for Cas as something romantic for their anniversary coming up. Cas was in the middle of waiting for the tea kettle to boil for his sweet jasmine tea when his phone rings in the distance. Castiel walks over to the couch where he was previously laying and answers the phone “Hello?” “Hey Cas!” “Oh hello Jessica” Castiel says with an upward tug of his lips. “So Sam and I were wonderin’ if you would like to go eat out with us later?” “Oh sorry Jess but Dean has been pulling extra hours at the auto shop with Bobby.” “Oh that’s fine! We would still have lunch with just you Cas! You know you are basically family right?” Castiel could practically feel his heart jump in his chest. “thank you Jess, so where would you like to eat and what time?” “Its fine Cas and you know that little café with the crepes on Brooke St.?” “Oh yes I recall passing it when Dean took me to the movies last week.”. Cas walks to the kitchen when he hears the kettle whistling, “Oh I think Sam wants too talk to you” “Um Cas? Hi. So I was wonderin why Dean is taking up more hours at the shop, are you guys having financial problems? Cus you know I don’t mind helping you guys…” Cas frowns “Oh no Sam we’re fine and as Dean say quit bitching and mind your business, but Sam I will tell you that all I found out why is some sort of surprise, even after all the persuasiveness I can muster he still wont tell me. But don’t worry Sam, I`ll see you later for lunch.” “okay Cas thanks, and Dean has rubbed off on you hasn’t he? “”perhaps he has and goodbye Sam” Cas ends the call with a smile on his face. He sets down the white Iphone that Charlie gave him as a Christmas present on the counter. He pours the hot water into the cup, and starts getting ready and pulls on an old black knitted sweater and some dark faded jeans. It’s already 11:40 and Cas supposes he should start walking their since sam and Jess wants to meet at 12:00. At the café he already spots the long brown hair on one of the tallest people there and guesses its Sam, he walks over and his guess was right. After eating a banana strawberry nutella crepe and a delicious sandwich he parts ways with the happily engaged couple an starts walking home. ON his usual walk home he passes by the park and hears pathetic mews coming from a bush. Castiel peers in and sees behind a shrub there was a cardboard box with the strangely cutest ginger tabby with bright green eyes that reminded him of a certain grease monkey. He knows hes not supposed to do this and Dean would possibly be mad, but the kitten tugs at his heart strings. He reluctantly picks up the kitten and starts walking home again. Back at the apartment Cas sets the cat down and lets her roam the place. He decides to name her Ambriel after an angel he read about in a mythology book. So far Castiel can tell that he was already attached to Ambriel with her jade eyes and red hair. When Dean comes home right away he’s bombarded with sneezes and itchy eyes…. The only thing that gets him this allergic is cats. Cats… “Cas! Did you bring home a stray? We already talked about this!” Cas stands up from where he was standing in the kitchen feeding Ambriel left over tuna salad. Castiel walks into the hallway where Dean was currently rubbing his eyes, cas walks up to him and grabs his hands “You know the more you rub your eyes the less it would itch.” “It wouldn’t be itching right now if there wasn’t a cat here.” Castiel rolled his eyes,” Did you really bring a stray in?” Castiel looks down at his bare feet and looks up into Deans eyes and nods timidly. Dean exhales “Okay show me it”, they walk to the kitchen where Ambriel was currently cleaning herself. Dean chuckles to himself , “ I knew you had a fetish for green eyed orphans.” Castiel blushed “I-do not-Dean you’re crazy” Cas looks down again. Dean leans in and picks Cas’s chin up and kisses him with enough force to shake them slightly but not enough to make him fall back onto the counter. Cas smiles into the kiss and leans forward with a swipe of his tongue Dean elicit a moan out of Cas. Dean pulls back , Cas reluctantly opens his eyes and looks up at Dean, “So did you name it yet?” “Her not an it Dean, and yes I have her name is Ambriel” “Ambriel? That sounds like sort of depressing, I think Zeppy fits better.” Cas looks up “Zeppy?” Dean looks down at Cas “Zeppy.” They smile at each other warmth curling in their chests looking at each other fondly ,after a few moments Dean feels something pawing at his jeans. He looks down at the tabby and thinks how did he get himself into this? He picks up Zeppy and she mews, Dean brings her eye level to him and after a while Zeppy licks him on the nose, Cas laughs Dean turns and looks at him “What?” with a smile “Nothing, it seems shes taking a liking to you now, that’s all” . “No Gabe I have no idea what I need for a cat. Ugh really you don’t say? And I cant do that Cas will never forgive me if I do that. Shutup you prone diabetic.” “Just sayin Dean-o you could always say that it ran away.” Dean rolls his eyes and hangs up. Dean goes to the store and picks up a few things : meds ,litter ,bed ,some toys, and damn expensive pedigree food Cas insists to buy for the stray. When cas comes home from working at the bookshop he sees a pathway of black paw prints , he smiles and drops off the groceries that were for dinner on the counter and follows the paws into the bedroom. What he sees makes his heart swell . Dean was laying on top of the baby blue duvet and Zeppy inside his arms , cuddling each other not wanting this moment to end Cas pulls out his phone and snaps a picture, forgetting that his volume is on it stirs Dean. Dean sits up sleepy eyed, “ Oh hey cas, sorry this was supposed to be a surprise.” “its okay Dean what is this stuff?” Dean grins and stands up , “ I bought a few things for Zeppy and stuff you know…” with a sly grin. Cas’s face lights up , “Does that mean we can keep her?” Dean’s heart melts at the sight of Cas’s excited face, “Yes that means we get to keep her.” Dean walks over to their night stand and tosses cas a wrapped cylinder, “what is this?” Cas opens the package and there was a bottle of Claritin Allergy Medicine. Cas looks up at Dean and pecks him on the lips brisk but long enough for them to show each other their warmth and affection towards each other. The next day Dean find s out that Zeppy likes to jump on your back and sit wrapped around your shoulders and can sit there for hours. It seems that Dean has a new companion and a new bedmate. “so you just agreed? Just like that , The tough Dean Winchester agrees to let his persuasive boyfriend to let a stray live with you guys?” “Shutup Sammy, or I’ll tell jess about the time when you panicked about what you were going to wear on your guy’s first date” Dean already can tell that Sam is pulling bitch face #7 the “I can’t believe you just spoke about that story” “What ever dude your whipped” “I am not whipped you bitch” Eyes widen in realization. “Holy shit dude , I am really whipped aren’t I ?”


End file.
